


"A girl is not Arya Stark a girl is no one"

by Overgirl69



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark is gay not important but important to me. You can't convince, Arya Stark-centric, Bittersweet Ending, Bran Stark Bashing, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Post To Another Site, Faceless Arya Stark, Sansa Stark Bashing, The Targaryen line continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: Broken... That's what she felt Jon was gone he left her she had nothing left no reason to stay anymore.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Kudos: 17





	"A girl is not Arya Stark a girl is no one"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something new no pairings but Jon and Ygritte really but it's minor I won't write much GOT in the future but this had been on my mind for too long a minor change of course is Ygritte lived.

Arya Stark lied… not just to her family Sansa,Bran, and Jon but everyone. She promised them she wouldn't leave them again but then Daenerys Targaryen went mad after witnessing Missendai executed for her loyalty towards Daenerys.

Then things went to hell Daenerys burned down kings landing to the ground no one but Arya survived. Not the men, the women, or the children. They were all dead, burned to ashes by the mad queen.

Now Bran was declared king of the seven kingdoms and ruler of the Iron throne. It's not fair, it wasn't fair things weren't supposed to end up like this. Daenerys was supposed to rule the Iron Throne and Queen of the seven kingdoms. Not to kill thousands of innocents and have Jon her cousin being forced to kill Daenerys not a few hours later.

Everyone acted like everything was fine that no one died, that they received catastrophic losses. The worst part was it almost made it look like Bran and Sansa planned for this to happen all for them to make sure they rule at the very end.

Jon was forced to leave and known as nothing more than a bastard, never again to find love, never to have children it was all wiped away in a second… and all because of Bran the three eyed Raven.

Arya was given the offer to rule alongside her brother and sister but refused instead saying she wanted to explore the seas possibly see what remains out there still when in reality was a lie. 

She was going back to the one place she promised herself that she'd never go back to, the one place that taught her to kill over a thousand different ways, the place that taught her how to conceal her emotions until her face was one perfect mask.

"Braavos, the house of black and white" you there she didn't have to be a Stark she could be no one, she could be whoever she wanted and could do whatever she wanted.

She only went back to her family because of Jon, her cousin. He was the only one who made her feel at home not Sansa, not Bran, Jon!!

But that didn't matter anymore Jon left. He was gone along with the rest of his crew and it angered her so, so much. He was her brother or blood or not that didn't change now Arya was sailing towards Braavos with the rest of her crew.

"Where to sir? A sailor asked her curious Braavos Arya replied shocking the man 

S-sir? You heard me correctly you can drop me off there then the crew is yours. The captain nodded bowing his head in thanks it's been an honour captain.

_______________________________________  
(Braavos)

"It's been a while" Arya mused as she wandered the streets watching the merchants sell all sorts of things varying from meat to fruit,spices,pastries it never ended and all the while she played with a Braavosi coin in her pocket to get herself into the house of black and white… if they let her of course.

Arya wandered past all the merchants and finally took a left between two old buildings sliding in between the crack where it led to a tall but broad building with structures you could never imagine.

And there before Arya was Jaqen h'ghar the man who taught her to fight while blind, showing her what poisons to use among other things.

"Valar Morghulis" little girl the man said 

"Valar Dohaeris" Arya returned in greeting keeping her voice devoid of emotion and face showing no emotions.

Jaqen stared at the girl for moment before speaking a girl wishes to become faceless once more?

Arya shook her head a girl wishes to become no one, a girl has no home for those who lie and decieve to seek power.

Jaqen nodded staring at the girl "a girl shall become no one now and forever, a girl shall stay with her people a girl is not a Stark a girl is no one"

Arya nodded allowing a single tear to run down her face. She wasn't Arya of House Stark. Daughter of Eddard Stark and Caetlyn Tully.

She was no one she left her family because they abandoned her long ago. Now they were using her for power Sansa was the queen of the North while Bran was king of the seven kingdoms and of the Iron throne.

She couldn't be the little girl who played with her brothers

The girl who skipped sewing classes to play with the children in the village

The girl who wanted to make her father proud 

She was no one, she was only a girl who stole faces and gave others "the gift"

Because a girl cannot be both a girl was given a second chance a girl is no one now and forever.

_______________________________________  
Three years later a girl was given a task to give two people the gift one located in the north another located in kings landing.

There names? Sansa Stark and Bran Stark. She visited the north first and snuck in with the agility of only an assassin. 

There she snuck in, Queen Sansa Stark's room and slit her throat while she was still asleep. She then proceeded to slit her new husband's throat taking both of there faces and disappeared into the night. The guards would find their queen murdered alongside her husband.

The three eyed Raven would receive word of his beloved sister Sansa being found dead he would panic and try to use his gift of the three eyed Raven and would find nothing. 

The very next night the same girl snuck in the king of seven kingdoms room and would put a pillow over the king's face suffocating him to death for the lack of air.

Just like his sister's he would be found with his face skinned. The people would deem it a punishment by the faceless men.

On that day a legacy would be born of the famous assassin who ended the Queen of the North who would later be named "the wraith"

Later Jon Snow better known as Aegon Targaryen would meet Ygritte on his travels fall in love with her where they would later marry, and have a child continuing the Stark/Targaryen bloodline. A bloodline that the faceless needed to continue in order for peace to prosper.

_______________________________________  
(700 years later)

Rhealla hurry what is it you found? The professor known as George Martell asked.

Rhealla sighed after hundreds of years of figuring out who killed the two people known as Sansa Stark and Bran Stark I think I found out who killed the queen in the North, and the king of the seven kingdoms and the Iron Throne.

Who? Jason Stark asked. Rhealla Targaryen sighed it says here Arya Stark left for a voyage but she never returned.

Jason hummed intrigued what else? Rhealla grabbed another book turning a few pages it says here the assassin known as the "wraith" was brought in the faceless organization in 605 AD and left not even a year later. But get this they returned a year and a half later about the time Arya Stark left her siblings!!

Jason's eyes went side at his cousins announcement so what does that mean?! He said shocked that she killed her sister and brother?! Rhealla nodded she did all evidence is here!! She almost wiped out the entire house only because of her cousin Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen is the reason why the Stark line is still alive.

What would make a Stark kill her own blood though? Jason asked shocked at his ancestor? Short version? Power it's that simple Bran Stark was the three eyed Raven he saw all but the faceless man so he could have stopped Daenerys from going man but instead let it all play out so he could become king.

The faceless men existed soley to make sure the Targaryen line still lived so we could create peace which because of Jon falling for Ygritte and the faceless assassins protecting them is the only reason we're alive.

Amazing Jason said a Stark who became no one betrayed her own home. Rhaella sighed they had it a long time coming because of our aunt though we are alive I'm just surprised no one discovered the truth until now.

Did you ever find out where she died? Rhaella shook her head no I didn't for all I know she could be still alive as the faceless men were well known for living beyond there years and if anyone could discover the secret to immortality it's Arya.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that was in my head for awhile made me think if Bran was the three eyed Raven he could've seen this coming and prevented it but instead he let it thrive so he could become king it makes sense to me at least and Sansa? Not a big fan of her ...sorry I guess there are no pairing either just thought it better this way. And Ygritte survived in this Jon got a small happy ending and the Targaryen line continued.
> 
> Also I feel Arya only stayed because of Jon and when he left she broke she had nothing else and she wasn't close to either of her siblings Sansa who made fun of Arya and calling her ugly growing up. And Bran..they just never really interacted.


End file.
